Purpose: To describe effects of the Florida Mental Health Act (Baker Act) on the community mental health service delivery system in seven rural counties and one urban county which comprise Mental Health District IV in Florida. The Baker Act, which became effective on July 1, 1972, emphasizes: A. Provision of community-based resources for care and treatment of the mentally ill. B. Rights of patients: individual dignity, quality treatment, free communication, possessison of personal effects, voting, periodic review, etc. Summary of Work Completed: A. All data on selected cohorts of admissions from Mental Health District IV to Florida State Hospital have been gathered and prepared for analysis. B. Data on admissions to local receiving facilities in Mental Health District IV have been gathered and prepared for analysis. C. The study design was expanded to include six counties comprising Mental Health District III. Data on admissions to local receiving facilities and to Florida State Hospital and on experiences of gatekeepers and caregivers in these counties have been gathered and analysis begun. Research Objectives for the Coming Year: A. Further comparative analyses of patients, their treatment experiences and mental health resources in Mental Health Districts III and IV. B. A study of characteristics and treatment experiences of persons 55 and over who are already a part of the patient population.